tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Led Zeppelin:Ten Years Gone (Guitar Tabs)
Tuning: D, A, D, G, B, E Intro: E-0--------0----------------0-0------0-----------| B-2-0---0--3------3---------2-----0--3--3--------| G-2---2----2----2---2-------2---2----2----2------| D-2--------3--3-------3-----2--------3------3----| A-0--------0------------0---0--------0--------0--| D------------------------------------------------| E-0--------0----------------0-0------0-----------| B-2-0---0--3------3---------2-----0--3--3--------| G-2---2----2----2---2-------2---2----2----2------| D-2--------3--3-------3-----2--------3------3----| A-0--------0------------0---0--------0-----------| D------------------------------------------------| E--0--0-----0--0-----7--7-7-7---5--5-5-5---0-----| B--2--2-x-x-1--1-x-x-8--8-8-8---6--6-6-6---5-----| G--2--2-x-x-2--2-x-x-9--9-9-9---7--7-7-7---4-----| D--2--2-x-x-1--1-x-x-9--9-9-9---7--7-7-7---5-----| A--0--0-----0--0---------------------------------| D------------------------------------------------| E--------------------| B--------------------| G--------------------| D----------2-3--2----| A-----0-3----------0-| D-2-3----------------| E-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| B-2---------------------------------------2-|-2---------------------------------------2-| G-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-|-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-| D-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-|-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-| A-0---------------------------------------0-|-0---------------------------------------0-| D-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| E-------------------------------------------|-----------------------------------------0-| B-2---------------------------------------2-|-2---------------------------------------2-| G-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-|-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-| D-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-|-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-| A-0---------------------------------------0-|-0---------------------------------------0-| D-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| E-(0)--------0----------------0-0------0-----------| B-(2)-0---0--3------3---------2-----0--3--3--------| G-(2)---2----2----2---2-------2---2----2----2------| D-(2)--------3--3-------3-----2--------3------3----| A-(0)--------0------------0---0--------0--------0--| D--------------------------------------------------| E-0--------0----------------0-0------0-----------| B-2-0---0--3------3---------2-----0--3--3--------| G-2---2----2----2---2-------2---2----2----2------| D-2--------3--3-------3-----2--------3------3----| A-0--------0------------0---0--------0-----------| D------------------------------------------------| Then, as it was, then again, it will be. Though the course may change sometimes, rivers always reach the E--0--0-----0--0-----7--7-7-7---5--5-5-5---0-----| B--2--2-x-x-1--1-x-x-8--8-8-8---6--6-6-6---5-----| G--2--2-x-x-2--2-x-x-9--9-9-9---7--7-7-7---4-----| D--2--2-x-x-1--1-x-x-9--9-9-9---7--7-7-7---5-----| A--0--0-----0--0---------------------------------| D------------------------------------------------| sea.... E--------------------| B--------------------| G--------------------| D----------2-3--2----| A-----0-3----------0-| D-2-3----------------| E-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| B-2---------------------------------------2-|-2---------------------------------------2-| G-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-|-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-| D-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-|-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-| A-0---------------------------------------0-|-0---------------------------------------0-| D-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| Flying skies of fourtune, each our seperate way. On the wings of maybe, downing birds of prey. E-------------------------------------------|-----------------------------------------0-| B-2---------------------------------------2-|-2---------------------------------------2-| G-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-|-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-| D-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-|-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-| A-0---------------------------------------0-|-0---------------------------------------0-| D-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| Kind of makes you feel, sometimes, we didn't have to grow. For as the eagle leaves its nest, we got so far to go. E-(0)--------0----------------0-0------0-----------| B-(2)-0---0--3------3---------2-----0--3--3--------| G-(2)---2----2----2---2-------2---2----2----2------| D-(2)--------3--3-------3-----2--------3------3----| A-(0)--------0------------0---0--------0--------0--| D--------------------------------------------------| E-0--------0----------------0-0------0-----------| B-2-0---0--3------3---------2-----0--3--3--------| G-2---2----2----2---2-------2---2----2----2------| D-2--------3--3-------3-----2--------3------3----| A-0--------0------------0---0--------0-----------| D------------------------------------------------| Changes fill my time, baby, that's alright with me. In the midst I think of you, and how it used to be... E--0--0-----0--0-----7--7-7-7---5--5-5-5---0-----| B--2--2-x-x-1--1-x-x-8--8-8-8---6--6-6-6---5-----| G--2--2-x-x-2--2-x-x-9--9-9-9---7--7-7-7---4-----| D--2--2-x-x-1--1-x-x-9--9-9-9---7--7-7-7---5-----| A--0--0-----0--0---------------------------------| D------------------------------------------------| Solo : E--5s7--5-|--------------------|--------------------------|---------------------7-7-| B--5s7--5-|--------------------|--------------------------|---------------------8-7-| G---------|-9s11-9--9b11-9b11-9b11--9-7-------9b11r9-7----|-7-9-7~~-----------------| D---------|-9s11-9-------------|--------9--------------9--|-------------------------| A---------|--------------------|----------10--------------|-----------------------~-| D---------|--------------------|--------------------------|-------------------------| | | | > | E---------|--------------------|--------------------------|-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--| B---------|-5--7-7-7-7---7---5-|-5--3--3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3--3-|-5--5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-3--| G---------|-4--6-6-6-6---6---4-|-5--4--4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4--4-|-4--4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4--| D---------|-5--7-7-7-7---7---5-|-5--5--5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5--5-|-5--5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5--| A---------|--------------------|--------------------------|-------------------------| D---------|--------------------|--------------------------|-------------------------| E-------------------|-7h10p7-5h7p5---7h10p7-5h7p5---7h10p7-|-7--7--7-------------------| B-------------------|-7h10p7-5h7p5---7h10p7-5h7p5---7h10p7-|-7--8--8h10---/12----------| G-----7-------------|--------------6--------------6--------|-------------------/16--15-| D--------7----------|--------------------------------------|---------------------------| A-----------10--9~--|--------------------------------------|---------------------------| D-------------------|--------------------------------------|---------------------------| | | E--0--2---2----2----|-0--0-0-0-0---0---0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-|---------------------------| B--3--2---2----2----|-5--7-7-7-7---7---7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-|-5---5---5---3---3---3-----| G--4--2---2----2----|-4--6-6-6-6---6---6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-|-5---5---5---4---4---4-----| D--5--4---0----0----|-5--7-7-7-7---7---7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-|-5---5---5---5---5---5-----| A-------------------|--------------------------------------|---------------------------| D-------------------|--------------------------------------|---------------------------| E--------------------------------|----------------------15-17b19-----------------17b - B--------------------------------|----------------17b19------|-----15--17b19-------| G-15b17--15b17--15b17--15-----17-|---------------------------|---------------------| D--------------------------16----|---------------------------|---------------------| A--------------------------------|---------------------------|---------------------| D--------------------------------|---------------------------|---------------------| | | | E-0-0-0-0--0--0--0-0----0---0----|-----2---------------------|-0----2----2----0----| B-0-0-3-3--3--3--3-3----3---0----|-0---2---------------------|-0----2----2----0----| G-0-0-0-0--0--0--0-0----0---0----|-0---2---------------------|-0----2----2----0----| D-4-4-4-4--------4-4----4--------|--------2-2----------------|---------------------| A--------------------------------|--------0-0----------------|---------------------| D--------------------------------|---------------------------|---------------------| bend from 17 to 18 before you strike the note, than hit and and bend back vvv Eb(19)-15-17-15-17-15-------------|------------------17-17-17-------| B-------------------------15h17p15|-17b18r17p15-17------------18r17-| G---------------------16----------|---------------------------------| D---------------------------------|---------------------------------| A---------------------------------|---------------------------------| D---------------------------------|---------------------------------| | | E---------------------------------|-------------------------------0-| B-5---5--5---3---3------3---3-----|-0--3---3--3---3--3---3--3--3--3-| G-5---5--5---4---4------4---4-----|-0--0---0--0---0--0---0--0--0--4-| D-5---5--5---5---5------5---5-----|-4--4---4--4---4--4---4--4--4--5-| A---------------------------------|---------------------------------| D---------------------------------|---------------------------------| E-----10s12s10--7h10p7--5---|-7h10p7-5h7p5----7h10p7-5h7p5----7h10p7-5h7p5-| B-15--10s12s10--7h10p7--5---|-7h10p7-5h7p5----7h10p7-5h7p5----7h10p7-5h7p5-| G-------------------------6-|--------------6---------------6---------------| D---------------------------|----------------------------------------------| A---------------------------|----------------------------------------------| D---------------------------|----------------------------------------------| | | E-0-------------------------|----------------------------------------------| B-3---7---7---------(7)-----|-5--7--7--7--7------7--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--7-| G-4---6---6---------(6)-----|-4--6--6--6--6------6--6--6--6--6--6--6--6--6-| D-5---7---7---------(7)-----|-5--7--7--7--7------7--7--7--7--7--7--7--7--7-| A---------------------------|----------------------------------------------| D---------------------------|----------------------------------------------| E----------------------|-------15-16-17-17b19-----17-------|----17-------------------------| B-------------------15-|-17-19----------------15-----17b19-|-15----17b19r17-15-17b19r17-15-| G-7-7-7s12-s16--s16----|-----------------------------------|-------------------------------| D----------------------|-----------------------------------|-------------------------------| A----------------------|-----------------------------------|-------------------------------| D----------------------|-----------------------------------|-------------------------------| | | | E----------------------|-0--0--0--0---0--0----0--0--0------|-------------------------------| B-5--5-5---3--3---3----|-0--0--3--3---3--3----3--3--3---5--|-5---7---7---7-----------------| G-5--5-5---4--4---4----|-0--0--0--0---0--0----0--0--0---4--|-4---6---6---6-----------------| D-5--5-5---5--5---5----|-4--4--4--4---4--4----4--4--4---5--|-5---7---7---7-----------------| A----------------------|-----------------------------------|-------------------5-7-7-9-9-7-| D----------------------|-----------------------------------|-------------------5-7-7-9-9-7-| Do you ever really E--------------------0-|--------------| B--------------------0-|--------------| G--------------------2-|--------------| D--------------------4-|--------------| A-7-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0----|-0-5-7-7-9-9-7| E-7-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0----|-0-5-7-7-9-9-7| Need somebody, really need em bad? Did you ever really E--------------------0-|--------------| B--------------------0-|--------------| G--------------------2-|--------------| D--------------------4-|--------------| A-7-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0----|-0-5-7-7-9-9-7| E-7-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0----|-0-5-7-7-9-9-7| Want somebody, the best stuff you ever had? Will you ever E--------------------0-|--------------| B--------------------0-|--------------| G--------------------2-|--------------| D--------------------4-|--------------| A-7-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0----|-0-5-7-7-9-9-7| E-7-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0----|-0-5-7-7-9-9-7| Remember me baby, did it feel so good? Cause it was E---------------------| B---------------------| G---------------------| D---------------------| A-7-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-7-| E-7-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-7-| Good the first time, and you know you would! mini solo: Background Chords E----------0-|-0--5-5-5-5-5-5-5-0-|-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0|-0------------------- B-----9-9--7-|-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-|-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-0|-0------------------- G-----9-9--6-|-6--6-6-6-6-6-6-6-7-|-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-0|-0--0--0--0---------- D-----7-7--7-|-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-5-|-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-2|-2------------------- A-7----------|------------------5-|-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-3|-3------------------- E-7----------|------------------5-|-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5--|--------------------- E-4-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--|-0--0--0--0--0--9--7-|-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-0------------------- B-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-10-|-10-10-10-10-10-10-7-|-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-0------------------- G-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-11-|-11-11-11-11-11-11-7-|-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-0------------------- D-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-12-|-12-12-12-12-12-12-5-|-5-5-5-5-5-5-5--------------------- A------------------|-------------------5-|-5-5-5-5-5-5-5--------------------- E------------------|-------------------5---5-5-5-5-5-5-5--------------------- Solo: E-s9---7--5--4--5-----------|-s7---5-----------------0-| B-s9---7--5--4--5--7--7sss9-|-s7---5--7--5---------7-0-| G------------------4--4sss6-|---------7--6--2h4--7-----| D---------------------------|--------------------------| A---------------------------|--------------------------| D---------------------------|--------------------------| E-s9---7--5--4--5-----------|-s7---5-----------------0-| B-s9---7--5--4--5--7--7sss9-|-s7---5--7--5---------7-0-| G------------------4--4sss6-|---------7--6--2h4--7-----| D---------------------------|--------------------------| A---------------------------|--------------------------| D---------------------------|--------------------------| E--------------------| B--------------------| G--------------------| D----------2-3--2----| A-----0-3----------0-| D-2-3----------------| E-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| B-2---------------------------------------2-|-2---------------------------------------2-| G-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-|-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-| D-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-|-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-| A-0---------------------------------------0-|-0---------------------------------------0-| D-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| Dewy eyes now sparkle, senses grow so keen. Tasting love along the way, see our feathers preen. E-------------------------------------------|-----------------------------------------0-| B-2---------------------------------------2-|-2---------------------------------------2-| G-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-|-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-| D-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-|-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-| A-0---------------------------------------0-|-0---------------------------------------0-| D-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| Kinda makes me feel sometimes, didn't have to know. We are eagles of one nest, the nest is in our soul. E-(0)--------0----------------0-0------0-----------| B-(2)-0---0--3------3---------2-----0--3--3--------| G-(2)---2----2----2---2-------2---2----2----2------| D-(2)--------3--3-------3-----2--------3------3----| A-(0)--------0------------0---0--------0--------0--| D--------------------------------------------------| E-0--------0----------------0-0------0-----------| B-2-0---0--3------3---------2-----0--3--3--------| G-2---2----2----2---2-------2---2----2----2------| D-2--------3--3-------3-----2--------3------3----| A-0--------0------------0---0--------0-----------| D------------------------------------------------| Fixin in my dreams, with great surprise in me. I never thought I'd see your face, the way it used to be. E--0--0-----0--0-----7--7-7-7---5--5-5-5---0-----| B--2--2-x-x-1--1-x-x-8--8-8-8---6--6-6-6---5-----| G--2--2-x-x-2--2-x-x-9--9-9-9---7--7-7-7---4-----| D--2--2-x-x-1--1-x-x-9--9-9-9---7--7-7-7---5-----| A--0--0-----0--0---------------------------------| D------------------------------------------------| E--------------------| B--------------------| G--------------------| D----------2-3--2----| A-----0-3----------0-| D-2-3----------------| E-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| B-2---------------------------------------2-|-2---------------------------------------2-| G-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-|-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-| D-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-|-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-| A-0---------------------------------------0-|-0---------------------------------------0-| D-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| E-------------------------------------------|-----------------------------------------0-| B-2---------------------------------------2-|-2---------------------------------------2-| G-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-|-2-4-2--4--4--4-6-2--2--2-4-2--2--2--2-4-2-| D-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-|-2-2-2--5--5--5-5-4--4--4-4-4--3--3--3-3-2-| A-0---------------------------------------0-|-0---------------------------------------0-| D-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------------| Outro Solo: E--------------------------------------|---------------------------------| B-10--10--10---12b13--12--10h12-10--10-|-16b17-16--14h16-14---------10---| G-----------------------------------11-|-15h16-15--13h15-13----9-11------| D--------------------------------------|---------------------------------| A--------------------------------------|---------------------------------| D--------------------------------------|---------------------------------| E--------------------------|------------------------------| B-12b13--12--10h12--12--10-|-16b17-16--14h16-14-------10--| G-----------------------11-|-15b16-15--13h15-13--9-11-----| D--------------------------|------------------------------| A--------------------------|------------------------------| D--------------------------|------------------------------| This little riff is also played several times in the outro: E-17-17----------------| B-------17b19-17-------| G----------------------| D----------------------| A----------------------| D----------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs